


Does He Know About The Baby?

by Syven_Siren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Announcements, Big Brother Tony, Big Brother Tony Stark, BigBrother!Tony, BigBrother!TonyStark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Imagines, Bucky x Reader, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Pregnancy, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Stark!Reader, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy, avengers x reader - Freeform, bucky barnes imagine, domestic bucky, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Tony discovers some information the Reader and Bucky had planned on surprising the entire team with.





	Does He Know About The Baby?

Walking into the kitchen, your brother’s boisterous voice becomes even louder, ringing harshly in your ears. Steve stands, hands gesturing for Tony to calm down, explaining to him with a level voice not to get upset. His attempts at peacekeeping don’t seem to be having an effect. Tony’s anger is clearly directed at Bucky whose panicked and wide-eyed, face drained of any color. It’s rather funny to see your super-soldier shielding himself behind Steve and the large kitchen island. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Tony knows we’re engaged,” Comes Bucky’s hasty reply as he moves to stand behind you; assuming you make a better human shield than Steve. Tony would never put you in harm’s way. 

“He overheard Bucky telling me about your plans to surprise everyone at the dinner party,” Steve elaborates, filling in the blanks. 

Looking from Bucky to Tony and back again, your mouth works faster than your brain as it tends to do in situations where you feel uncomfortable.

“Does he know about the baby?”

“The what?!” You don’t think you’ve ever heard Tony’s voice get as squeaky and high-pitched as it is right now. His face is red and if looks could kill, Bucky would surely be gone from this world by now. 

“No! She’s not! She’s not pregnant,” Bucky instantly freaks out again, gripping your shoulders in fear and shaking his head furiously. 

“You’re not pregnant, right?” He questions you.

“Engaged?! Pregnant?! What is going on, (Y/N)?” Tony’s rapid-fire questions aren’t helping the situation any.

“Surprise!” You chuckle out awkwardly, pulling the little plastic stick from the pocket of your oversized hoodie; both it and your engagement ring on full display. The room becomes intensely quiet, stilling completely. 

Bucky turns you around, no longer caring about how he almost died moments before at the hands of your brother. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’ve taken five already. All positive. This certainly isn’t the way I wanted to tell you. But you know me, my brain just stops working when I get nervous. And I can just say any-“ Bucky cuts you off by picking you up and spinning you around causing you to giggle wildly. 

“You’re pregnant! We’re gonna have a baby, doll!” His smile is wide and his eyes sparkle with happiness. Setting you down with great care, Bucky hugs you before kissing you deeply. 

“(Y/N),” Tony uses his “dad voice” as if you were a little girl again and it was supposed to scare you, “Care to explain what is going on?” 

Both Steve and Tony look dumbfounded, with some lingering anger still visible on the latter’s face. 

“Oh, Tony don’t start. I know we should have told you about the engagement but we thought it would be nice to surprise everyone at the same time. You know, since we’re all one big family,” You state, lacing your fingers with Bucky’s, “You really think this is how I’d announce my pregnancy and engagement to you? It’d be much more elaborate.”

“Well, this was over-the-top. I’ll give you that,” He huffs, moving past a still shocked Steve to hug you, “I’m happy for you, (Y/N/N). I can’t believe I’m going to be an uncle.” 

Turning to Bucky, Tony offers a handshake which Bucky engages in nervously. Pulling him in for a half hug, Tony whispers so you don’t hear, “We’re still going to have a conversation Barnes but as long as (Y/N) is happy then we’re good…for now. Congratulations.”

Steve offers his own congratulatory cheers to you and your fiancé, making jokes about how Bucky really is an old man now. For all the confusion and potentially deadly acts almost encountered throughout this doubly surprising announcement, you’re partly glad it turned out this way. Nothing with the Avengers is ever conventional so why should an engagement and pregnancy be any different.   
.  
.  
.  
“This means I can make a mini Iron Man suit for the baby!!! I’ll have the best uncle ever status for life!” 

“NO!”


End file.
